


The Balloon

by MayorBear6



Series: Johnlock Oneshots [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot, TJLC | The Johnlock Conspiracy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 22:09:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13510767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorBear6/pseuds/MayorBear6
Summary: What helps John get over the loss of his friend Sherlock? A simple balloon might do the trick.





	The Balloon

That damn ballon. It was the only thing I could think about during Sherlock's... funeral. I shuddered just thinking about it made me feel strange. Even being here, at the funeral for Sherlock was unnatural. He couldn't be dead. I knew him too well for that. Of course, everyone disagreed with me, saying it was impossible, that I was delusional for even having a hope of getting Sherlock back.

Finally, the procession ended and I got to go home... back to the place that reminded me of him. I practically screamed out of frustration. How could he be gone, when my memory of him was intact? This was worse than when my mother and father had died in that car crash a few years ago. That was before Sherlock came into my life, with his amazing deductions and his mannerism that made everyone but me crazy.

Somehow I found myself in Sherlock's room, sitting on his bed. I inhaled deeply and realized that I knew Sherlock's specific scent; faintly lemony from his products, with a mix of ink and paper and just a hint of smoke from all of his experiments that included fire. I looked at the clock and realized that now, Sherlock would probably be just returning from his latest case, after letting me know that I should stay here to finish my latest blog. Again, I began having flashbacks of things Sherlock and I had done together, and one thing wouldn't stop pestering me.

Standing up, I realized that I had to go to the store for something very unusual.

When I returned to the flat, I couldn't find Mrs. Hudson so I just went to Sherlock's room and hid for a bit. Finally, I worked up to courage to blow up the bright red balloon I had bought at the store. After 10 minutes of hard work, I finished drawing the face on it. Shakily, I let out a laugh, for I was not a very good artist, but it was good enough. I let it float up but tied the balloon to his bed. Curling up, I fell asleep almost as soon as my head hit the pillow.

(2 years later)

It had been a while since Sherlock's "death" (since I knew he had to be alive) and I had kept the balloon around. Of course, I'd had to replace it every time that it popped, but it helped distract me from the dull aspect my life had taken. When I heard a loud noise from the living room, I lazily got up, knowing it was the "Sherlock" balloon.

When I left Sherlock's old room, I realized there was an odd scent in the living room, almost exactly the same as the one in the room I had spent most of my time in. After retrieving the pieces of balloon from the floor, I heard someone clear their throat, and in a deep voice say,

"Is that really what I look like?"

(Credit to my friend ThatOnePancakePerson for the idea)

**Author's Note:**

> Hwy, sorry this was so short, they get longer, I promise.


End file.
